Home Again, Home Again, Jiggidy Jig
by Tiger221
Summary: It's my longest one yet! Ya just have to read it.....who reads the summeries anyway?¿?¿?


Note: I didn't get a chance to proof read this so there might be a lot of mistakes. Past tense stuff too that I didn't quite fix, but I've just been working on this soo long that I wanted it out of here! Longest yet at 44 pages! Enjoy....  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. If I had a choice then I would love a Lord John Roxton all to myself....or a Marguerite Krux to go shopping with, but since I can't, I can at least imagine, can't I?  
  
Home Again, Home Again, Jiggidy Jig  
  
The huntsman worked at his own creation outside the tree house as the others relaxed and rested comfortable up in their little home. Roxton worked diligently hammering at the overturned, wooden object. Suddenly the elevator could be heard in the background, and out came a curious Malone.  
  
Malone: "Is that thing that you've been working on for the past 5 months almost done?"  
  
Roxton: "Almost Malone....hand me that nail."  
  
Malone picks up the nail and hands it to Roxton.  
  
Malone: "What is it?"  
  
Roxton: "I'm surprised that with such a keen eye you couldn't tell!"  
  
Malone: "Yeah, surprisingly."  
  
He stared at the shapely object as Roxton took the nail and hammered in a loose plank.  
  
Roxton: "Help me turn it over."  
  
The two men slowly turned the hollow wooden object over.  
  
Roxton: "It's a boat Malone! A row boat."  
  
Malone: "THAT'S a boat?"  
  
He stared at it again with eyes wide at the strange contraption the hunter had created.  
  
Malone: "If I were you, I'd stick to hunting. I doubt that that is sea worthy."  
  
Roxton: "Only one way to find out."  
  
Malone: "Don't think I'm going to join you in that thing. It wouldn't survive in a puddle let alone a lake."  
  
Roxton: "Want to bet on it? How would you like to wager a month's laundry duties?"  
  
Malone: "Ok, I'll make sure my clothes will be nice and dirty for you to clean them!"  
  
Roxton: "Hey now, if I win you have to get this 5 month old stench our of my shirt from working in it so long!"  
  
Malone: "You haven't cleaned that thing yet?"  
  
Roxton: "MALONE!"  
  
They left the boat where it was. It was finally finished so Roxton and Malone went back up to the top of the tree, play fighting the whole way as if Roxton was back in the ring, fighting his new opponent.   
  
As the elevator reached the top the two men jumped out with huge smiles on their faces. Roxton smiled because his work was finally finished and was just waiting to try it out. Malone was ecstatic that Roxton would be washing his clothes for the next month.  
  
Roxton: "It's done, it's finally done. Now we can go fishing."  
  
Challenger: "Good for you Roxton."  
  
Marguerite: "That'll be a nice change from raptor thighs and shanks and ribs...and fingers!"  
  
Malone whispers to Roxton.   
  
Malone: "I think she's a little sick of the menu."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Roxton: "Well who would like to join me on a little fishing trip? Cruise around the lake!"  
  
He looked towards Challenger.  
  
They all looked passed Roxton to a miming Malone who warned them behind the hunters back to be careful of the weird wooden object the hunter called, 'a boat'.   
  
Challenger: "I'd love to John, but I have to take care of some experiments..."  
  
He quickly retired to his laboratory.  
  
Roxton: "Well how about you Veronica?"  
  
Veronica: "Uh...I have to do some scouting with Malone on the East side of the plateau. Seems there is a new plant growing some delicious fruit."  
  
She too walked off with Malone right beside her.  
  
Disappointed, he walked over to Marguerite who was engrossed in her book. He sat down next to her until she, with aggravation, put down what she was reading.  
  
Marguerite: "What is it?"  
  
Roxton: "I need a skipper to help me with my boat, and since everyone else is off doing something..."  
  
Marguerite: "You thought I'd be available to go off with you."  
  
Roxton: "Yeah, something like that. So how about it? Will you come?"  
  
Marguerite: "I won't get peace until I agree will I?"  
  
Roxton: "Nope!"  
  
She looked at him angrily.  
  
Marguerite: "Fine, fine. I'll go with you. On one condition."  
  
Roxton: "Name it!"  
  
Marguerite: "You let me finish my book and I won't be subject to any manual labor. You can do all the fishing, I'll just be there for moral support."  
  
Roxton: "Sounds fair."  
  
He walked off to his room to start packing the bits and pieces that they will need to catch themselves a wonderful fish dinner.  
  
Roxton calls from the other room.  
  
Roxton: "Oh and Marguerite!"  
  
Never looking up from her book she answers.  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah?"  
  
Roxton: "We have to be up before the crack of dawn to catch ourselves some night crawlers."  
  
She looks up from her book in horror.  
  
ººº  
  
It's still dark out and a shadowed figure walks quietly into the room of the sleeping heiress. The figure slowly makes his way to the side of her bed carrying an object within its massive hands. It slowly bends over until it is face to face with the latent woman on the bed. Suddenly the object in his hand is turned over and a clear liquid comes pouring out as the once dreaming, peaceful woman, wakes up abruptly.  
  
She opens her eyes to see the man laughing as the water on her face is slowly being evaporated from her anger.  
  
Marguerite: "What was that for?"  
  
Roxton: "Just giving you a taste of the day to come."  
  
Marguerite: "Oh, so Malone was right, it's not sea worthy!"  
  
He stops laughing.  
  
Roxton: "Come on and get dressed, we have to get the night crawlers and then we leave at first light."  
  
Marguerite: "Why can't we get them a first light?"  
  
Roxton: "They go back into their holes at first light. They're nocturnal."  
  
Marguerite: "Why can't we get the diurnal ones then?"  
  
Roxton: "The fish don't like them as much."  
  
Marguerite: "Far be it for me that I don't supply the fish with a gourmet platter!"  
  
Roxton: "Just get up and get dressed so we can get going. That boat is going to be a long haul."  
  
Marguerite: "You never said I had to carry it!"  
  
Roxton: "Good thing you know now then, right?"  
  
She angrily got up and got dressed as Roxton placed the remaining things by the elevator to be taken down for their trip.  
  
Marguerite eventually emerged from her room and joined Roxton in the elevator as it descended to the ground.  
  
They put their supplies down as they scouted the ground for grubs and worms and anything they could use for fishing. Roxton was the better of the two because he was quick and had an eye for them. Marguerite on the other hand, struggled to pull herself to even touch one of the slimy creatures.  
  
Once their jar was filled, they walked back over to the boat where they put their backpacks on and threw the rest of their supplies in the boat. Then they picked it up and walked off into the jungle.  
  
ººº  
  
After about an hour the boat's weight was wearing on the two exhausted adventurers.   
  
Marguerite: "Roxton, how much farther is this lake?"  
  
Roxton: "At this rate, it's another 10 hours."  
  
Marguerite: "10 HOURS! Are you crazy? We've only been gone an hour and I'm already tired. How are we supposed to last for another 10?"  
  
Roxton: "I know Marguerite, I'm tired too, but if we go another 5 hours we'll only have 5 to do tomorrow."  
  
Marguerite: "And what about lugging this thing home? I don't think I can do this trip again."  
  
Roxton: "We won't have to. We can leave it there and just walk there when we want to fish."  
  
Marguerite: "Good, because if you told me were had to take it back, we'd be taking it back in pieces! Roxton?"  
  
Roxton: "Yeah?"  
  
Marguerite: "Can we take a short break. We still have so much daylight left."  
  
He looks up into the sky to see that the stars of early morning were still visible and that the sun hadn't chased the moon away like a dog chasing a chipmunk back down it's hole.  
  
Roxton: "I suppose we can do that."  
  
Marguerite dropped the boat and sat down on the closest rock to rest her aching muscles. She looks up to the sky and watched as the stars were slowly fading away as the sun was rising over the horizon. Roxton had taken a seat close to her and joined her in watching the sky.  
  
Marguerite: "Explain to me again why I volunteered for this little excursion."  
  
She said while keeping her eyes on the stars.  
  
Roxton: "You were sick and tired of raptor."  
  
He too didn't deviate his gaze for the sky.  
  
Marguerite: "If I knew it would be like this I'd live off raptor for the rest of my life....gladly live off my life eating raptor."  
  
Roxton: "I'll tell you what. If we make it back to London, I'll cook you, myself, a fine fish dinner. Anything you want."  
  
Marguerite: "Ooo!" She looked at him surprised. " Well then, a paella would be nice, with shrimp and lobster."  
  
Roxton swallowed hard.  
  
Roxton: "Paella?"   
  
He didn't even know what it was! *Couldn't she just have a nice grilled trout? I could do that!* he thought to himself.  
  
Marguerite took one last look and stood up to go over to the boat.  
  
Marguerite: "You did say anything! Now let's get going. The sooner 5 hours is over the sooner we can get the camp ready and relax."  
  
Roxton: "I would have thought you would have had enough rest these past months, with Challenger engrossed in his work and all."  
  
Marguerite: "O no never. Now let's go."  
  
They picked the boat back up and were off once again into the jungle.  
  
ººº  
  
Everyone back at the tree house were just waking up from a long rest, and are now eating breakfast.  
  
Malone: "I wonder if Marguerite has killed Roxton yet."  
  
Veronica: "When I got up this morning to make Marguerite's bed I noticed it was all wet."  
  
Challenger: "I knew I heard someone at the water pump this morning."  
  
Malone sat there confused.  
  
Malone: "I don't understand."  
  
Veronica: "Roxton poured water on Marguerite this morning to wake her up."  
  
Malone: "Answers my question then!"  
  
Veronica: "Do you think they'll catch anything Challenger?"  
  
Challenger: "After all the trouble he went through, I hope that they do."  
  
ººº  
  
All in all, it was a pretty peaceful walk. Two ape-men and a raptor, that's the only jungle dangers they experienced the whole time, and they were easily avoided or taken away. 5 hours went by faster then they thought it would and so they had plenty of time to set up camp.  
  
It was still pretty early and they probably could have walked for another hour or so, but they were both overly exhausted. They found a small stream with a quiet pool and they set up camp there. Marguerite went out looking for firewood as Roxton finished tying down the tent.   
  
She came back 25 minutes later with arms filled with wood and Roxton cleaning his gun.  
  
Roxton: "What took so long?"  
  
Marguerite: "Believe it or not, but it was hard to find good wood. Everything was all wet so I had to travel a little bit to find something better."  
  
Roxton: "Well hurry up and put it down so we can start dinner. I'm starving from today's walk."  
  
She looked at him surprised. How could he be so insensitive? She just walked for another 25 minutes just so he could have fire to cook dinner. *Oo, he better believe he's cleaning the dishes tonight!* she thought.  
  
Marguerite: "Yes my Lord," she said sarcastically.  
  
She throws the sticks on the ground and walks off into her tent where she lies down for a much-deserved relaxation. From inside the tent she could hear Roxton swear as one of the sticks hits him in the leg when she carelessly threw them down. She smiled and lowered her hat over her eyes.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite! What was that for?"  
  
Marguerite: "Inconsiderateness!"  
  
Roxton: "Now what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
She came to the opening of the tent and stuck her head out.  
  
Marguerite: "I am not your maid, and I refuse to be treated that way!"  
  
Roxton stared at her; there was no way he could win a losing battle. He hadn't thought he treated her like his maid, but then again it was Marguerite.  
  
Roxton: "Forget what I did and come out here and help me with dinner. I can't do it alone you know. I still have to finish setting up the camp!"  
  
She thought for a minute bringing her head back in, she dramatically came out of the tent.  
  
Marguerite: "Don't you forget you promised to let me relax if I went with you."  
  
Roxton: "No, you said that I were to leave you to finish your book while I fished."  
  
She gave him an icy glare. She knew, that he knew what she meant.  
  
Roxton: "Aw, Marguerite! Come on, please? Don't be like this."  
  
Marguerite: "Be like what?"  
  
Roxton: "Don't be difficult."  
  
Marguerite: "I'm not being difficult, I'm just asking you to fulfill my wishes, and those were to leave me in peace while I finished my book."  
  
Roxton: "Then could you please come and help me with dinner and I promise, once we get in the water you can relax, read, and get some sun until your hearts content!"  
  
She gave his proposal a thought. There was only one tent between them and as they neared the water the temperature was getting cooler, no doubt by nighttime it would drop even farther. She didn't want to have to keep warm all by herself, especially if it did get too cold, and no matter how cruel she could be, she at least didn't want the raptors to be subject to dinner on ice.   
  
She looked at him a moment longer before she started to fix the kindling so it would burn.  
  
Roxton: "That's my girl!"  
  
He got up and started to work on the rest of the camping supplies. He inspected the boat for any damage, and then took out some food that they could eat for dinner. He brought it back to Marguerite who was placing a pot of water over the fire.  
  
Roxton: "Here, I think we can eat this."  
  
He handed the dried food to her.  
  
Marguerite: "It's not fresh, but it'll have to do."  
  
Roxton: "What do you suppose we can make?"  
  
Marguerite: "Nothing."  
  
Roxton: "Aw, come now. We can at least pretend it some grand feast back at my manor. A nice roast boar!"  
  
Marguerite: "With Vodka tonics..."  
  
Roxton: "And whiskey sours..."  
  
He grabbed Marguerite and pulled her close so they could dance around the fire.  
  
Roxton: "We'll have a party and everyone will come. We'll eat, drink and dance until the raptors come home!" he said to her as he whisked her around the warm flame. "And then, when everyone leaves, you can stay with me at the manor."  
  
Marguerite: "And what shall we do, if everyone has left?"  
  
Roxton: "We could improvise until the sun comes up."  
  
Marguerite smiled at Roxton as they held each other close, dancing by the light of the fire. Roxton looked up and saw the moon just over Marguerite's head, and the stars that seemed to surround her. Then he saw something else, something that didn't fit in with the picture of a perfectly clear night. Marguerite saw it too, and quickly broke free from Roxton. She rushed over to the fire where she took out their charred dinner.  
  
Marguerite: "Looks like our dinner is going to be a little too well done."  
  
He looked at the reflection of the moon in her eyes.  
  
Roxton: "That's ok. I wasn't hungry for dinner anyway."  
  
Marguerite was kneeling by the fire when Roxton held out his hand to help her up. She gracefully slides her slender hand in his. He brought her close to him then led her over to the small pool that formed at the end of the stream.  
  
Roxton: "Care for a swim?"  
  
Marguerite: "I thought you'd never ask!...You go in first. I'll be right there."  
  
Roxton quickly undresses and dives into the warm water. It seemed to be a hot spring.  
  
While Roxton was still underwater Marguerite had taken his clothes and brought them back to the camp. She hid them in the tent and then came whistling back to the water with two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
  
Roxton: "Now where did you get that?"  
  
Marguerite: "I thought we could use it on this trip. I've been saving it."  
  
She too removes her clothes and joins him in the tepid water, but not before making him turn around.  
  
ººº  
Back at the tree house, the three other adventurers tried to pass the time. Veronica had found an old deck of cards and they were playing a vigorous game of poker. With Veronica as the dealer, the game was 5-card stud and their bets were made in fruit. Bananas=$1, Peaches=$5 and Mangos=$10.  
  
Malone was up $50 and the stake in the middle was up to $100.   
  
Challenger: "Now this was a game I never understood. Even with all the odds in your favor, a person could still lose."  
  
Malone: "You just have to know how to play, that's all it is."  
  
Malone had his pen in his mouth as if he was smoking a fine Cuban cigar.  
  
Veronica: "It's a game of luck."  
  
Challenger: "I wonder if Roxton and Marguerite are having more fun than we are."  
  
Malone: "Do you think they made it to the lake yet?"  
  
Veronica: "I doubt it, that lake is a good 8 hours away, and that's without a boat to haul and without being stopped by raptors or ape men."  
  
Challenger: "I'm sure they'll make it there soon."  
  
ººº  
  
They had been in the water a while looking at the stars drinking their wine and talking as shooting star after shooting star passed overhead. It was so nice there, the water was like a Jacuzzi that neither of them wished to leave, but it was getting late.  
  
Marguerite: "My hands are starting to wrinkle, I think it's time we get out."  
  
Marguerite slowly slipped out of the huntsman's burly grip. She eased herself out of the water and toweled herself off. She put on her clothes while Roxton's gaze never deviated from her moon lighted body. The light reflecting off her glistening form gave her an almost heavenly glow.   
  
She looked over only to catch the Lord with his eyes still upon her.  
  
Marguerite: "Coming out?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, and then looked around for his clothes. When they were nowhere is sight he flashed a look back towards Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite: "Don't forget about your insensitivity earlier, because I haven't."  
  
With that, she threw him a towel and walked off. In a huff, he wrapped the towel around himself and followed her back to camp.  
  
He could see that she was a few steps ahead of him and he could see her entering the tent. He stood outside with the towel wrapped around his waist, looking for his clothes. A minute later, Marguerite was standing just inside the tent, with the flap opened.  
  
Marguerite: "Coming in?"  
  
She said seductively to the half soaked, cold man that stood before her.   
  
Roxton: "Where are my clothes Marguerite?"  
  
She beckoned him into the tent and then dropped the flap with her inside. He stood there for just a few minutes before he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer.  
  
He entered to find Marguerite wrapped up in her blanket.  
  
Marguerite: "You're clothes are there," she said letting out a devilish laugh. "Good night Roxton."  
  
She turned over and went to sleep while Roxton had to put on his clothes before he went to bed.  
  
Roxton: "Funny Marguerite. You know I didn't find it funny."  
  
Marguerite: "Really? I found it hilarious. Not to mention you look good wet."  
  
He finally finished putting his clothes on and jumped under his covers.  
  
Roxton: "Good night Marguerite."  
  
He rolled over to face away from her.  
  
She turned back over and leaned on his shoulder. She brought her mouth close to his ear.  
  
Marguerite: "Good night Roxton."  
  
And then she rolled back over.  
  
ººº  
  
Challenger: "Bah! I give up. I'm going to bed."  
  
Veronica: "Alright Challenger. Good Night."  
  
Malone: "Good night."  
  
Challenger: "Good night all."  
  
He walked off into his room and left the other two to clean up.  
  
Veronica was cleaning up the cards while Malone cleaned up the mess of fruit.  
  
Malone got up and then grabbed his journal to write a little in it.  
  
Veronica: "What are you writing about?"  
  
She walks past him and then starts on her painting.  
  
Malone: "Just a story to pass the time. Nothing really."  
  
Veronica: "Can I hear what you have so far?"  
  
Malone: "Sure, hold on, let me turn to the first page." He turned to the front, "here we go. Now this is a story of two princesses. The older of the two was the most beautiful woman of the kingdom. Her looks stopped anyone in the street, but her voice started their souls. She had the most beautiful singing voice and because she had everything, even all the men of the village fawning over her, her younger sister became very jealous.... "  
  
While Malone was reading, Veronica had taken a spot next to him on the bed. He read to her well into the night, until both of them were sleeping peacefully.  
  
ººº  
  
The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon when the birds commenced to come alive. Even inside the tent, its inhabitants could be heard stirring around, but to nature's surprise, it was the heiress who was up before the huntsman.  
  
Marguerite: "Come on now Roxton, it's time to get up."  
  
The hunter didn't even rouse when Marguerite shook him.  
  
Marguerite: "Come on Roxton, wake up! I want to get to that lake before I grow old!"  
  
All of a sudden, he grabbed the once sitting woman beside him down to be lying alongside him within his grasp without even opening an eye.  
  
Marguerite: "ROXTON!"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile.  
  
Marguerite: "Not, funny!"  
  
Roxton: "Really? I thought it was amusing."   
  
Marguerite: "Ok, you've had your fun, now could we please get moving?"  
  
Roxton: "Why in such a hurry?"  
  
Marguerite: "Because the sooner we get there, there sooner I can relax."  
  
Roxton: "Can't we just stay here for 5 more minutes?"  
  
He snuggled in close and closed his eyes to try to sleep once again.  
  
Marguerite: "No, now let's get going!"  
  
Roxton: "Fine."  
  
They got up and as quickly as they set camp up, they took it down and started on their way once again.   
  
ººº  
  
Minutes passed by like hours, but their long trek was finally coming to close as their destination was almost about reached.   
  
Roxton: "We're almost there."  
  
Marguerite: "How can you tell?"  
  
Just then a sea breeze blew her hair about her face, playing with each strand as if to bring them alive. With the heat of the day she reveled its cool touch as if fingers were softly stroking her face. She closed her eyes, as it felt so good against her moist body.  
  
Roxton: "That's how."  
  
He watched as he longed to be the one playing with the silky curls of her hair. He envied the wind to be able to touch her, get that close to her. He knew one day that his work at peeling away her tough exterior would pay off, but the only thing he could do until then was to be patient. What he felt for this woman was so much more than just lust, he longed for her, but above all he respected her. He had more admiration for her than anyone else he's ever known and he would never want to jeopardize any chances he had with her for one stupid night. He wanted her for a lifetime.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton?...Roxton!"  
  
He looked up at her from deep within thought.  
  
Roxton: "Huh?"  
  
Marguerite: "We're here."  
  
Roxton: "O, good!"  
  
She looked at him quizzically, *Where were you?* she thought, but knew there was no answer he'd be willing to tell her.  
  
Roxton: "I think we should set up camp, and then get out on the water for a little night fishing."  
  
Marguerite: "Night fishing? Are you crazy!"  
  
Roxton: "The fish always bite better with the light of the moon."  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah, I'm sure they do."  
  
They started to unpack the boat and started to set up camp.  
  
Marguerite: "What's on tonight's dinner menu?"  
  
Roxton looked through their backpack of supplies.  
  
Roxton: "Well we still have the night crawler, which I hear are just divine with a little wine and some parsley, and we have dried raptor ribs."  
  
Marguerite: "I'll have the ribs."  
  
Roxton: "Good choice madam, now will you be having that with or without a baked potato and house salad?"  
  
Marguerite: "Just give me the ribs!"  
  
Roxton: "Ok, ok."  
  
He handed her their rations and started to pop, once again, the tent.   
  
Roxton: "Should I ask how I like my meat? Or will it just come out well done?"  
  
Marguerite: "If I'm not distracted!"  
  
Roxton: "One day I'll be able to whisk you around a real ballroom. You'll be wearing a nice blue dress that'll complement your eyes and I'll be wearing a tuxedo..."  
  
Marguerite: "Not to burst your little dream bubble, but I've seen you in a tuxedo. I know most men are suppose to look good in tuxes, but you look like someone shoved a fire hose up a penguins ass!"  
  
Roxton: "Is that right?"  
  
Marguerite: "Maybe..."  
  
She looked away to check the food as he stopped what he was doing and once again joined her at the small cooking fire.  
  
Roxton: "So you think I'm cute?"  
  
Marguerite: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Roxton: "You said I look like a penguin, and penguins are cute!"  
  
Marguerite: "Just get camp ready so we can get out on the water."  
  
ººº  
  
It was like any other day at the tree house, Challenger worked on his experiments, Veronica painted and Malone wrote in his journal, the only thing it was missing was the constant bickering of Marguerite and Roxton...or Marguerite and any other member of the tree house.   
  
Veronica came walking over to the sitting area to find Malone scribbling furiously in his journal.  
  
Veronica: "It's so quiet without those two...hey what are you writing?"  
  
Malone: "I'm trying to capture the quietness of a day without bickering. I don't think I've heard anything more peaceful!"  
  
Veronica: "Yeah, it hasn't been this quiet in a long time."  
  
Malone: "I wonder how nature is taking to the loud commotion those two bring?"  
  
Veronica: "Well, if we find a trail of scurrying animals and dead plants, then we know how nature's responding to it!"  
  
They both laugh. Malone went back to writing and Veronica got herself a piece of fruit.  
  
ººº  
  
It was going to be a long night out on the water, Marguerite could tell. The marine life was active, but they were out to catch a few big fish that just hadn't surfaced yet. In her mind she felt happy here. Even though it is dark, the moon reflecting off the calm waters was peaceful. She watched as each ore made mini whirlpools that faded out into the vast waters. They drifted for hours and relaxed as the boat traveled along where is pleased.  
  
She relaxed in the front of the boat facing the night sky, almost asleep when an alarmed voice shouted to her. When she had looked up she noticed that they had drifted into a grotto.  
  
Marguerite: "What's the matter? If you don't want to be here then just paddle yourself out!"  
  
Roxton: "No Marguerite, look!"  
  
Marguerite: "At what?"  
  
Roxton: "There, don't you see the lights? Marguerite! It's a way home, look, it's the London, that's the Thames River!"  
  
She gasped out in delight. Her face radiated as their way off the plateau was showed to them. They finally had a way home, they could go home!  
  
Marguerite: "I say we paddle back to camp, and then first thing in the morning we head back to the tree house and tell the others!"  
  
Roxton: "Sounds like a plan!"  
  
They finished their finishing and went to bed. They were eager for the new day to come.  
  
ººº  
  
The sun rose a little faster that morning, but the explorers were already up and packed to head back to the tree house.  
  
They headed out from the beach back into the jungle at a doubled pace. Marguerite was walking extra quick to be back to the tree house. She was ready to go back, she had enough of bugs, mud and mildew!   
  
Marguerite called back to Roxton who was trying his best to keep up with her.  
  
Marguerite: "We can finally take a hot bath, with real soap from Harrods."  
  
Roxton: "We?"  
  
Marguerite: "Separately of course. Oh how I long to see...to see...."  
  
Roxton: "Yes? What do you want to see?"  
  
Marguerite: "Umm, nothing."  
  
She had nothing to go back for, and yet she longed to be back in London.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite? Do you think we could take a break? We're already halfway home!"  
  
They agreed to stop and take a 5-minute break.  
  
Marguerite: "So what will you do once you get back to London?"  
  
Roxton: "I'm going right to my manner and ordering all the servants to prepare a hot bath. Then I'm going out to dinner. It's been a long time since I've had real food."  
  
Marguerite: "Alone?"  
  
Roxton: "No, I'm sure I could find someone to share in my return activities. And you? What do you plan on doing?"  
  
Marguerite: "Upon returning to my mansion, I plan on taking a hot bath with a nice glass of champagne and then I am going to call up an old acquaintance and see if he would care to join me for dinner."  
  
Roxton: "Well, if those are your plans, I don't see why we couldn't enjoy each others company. I have plenty of champagne back at the manor."  
  
Marguerite: "You have no one to call."  
  
Roxton: "No, I have plenty of people, but no one I'd be willing to share a whole night with."  
  
Marguerite: "I'll keep that in mind, but first, we have to get back to the tree house before we start making plans!"  
  
They once again started their trudge under the jungle canopy until their destination was reached.  
  
ººº  
  
The tree house was no more active than it had been the day Marguerite and Roxton left to try their luck at a fish dinner.  
  
It was peaceful and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping, Malone's pen scribbling and the sound of the elevator as it descended to the ground.  
  
Veronica: "Malone that was the elevator."  
  
Malone: "So?"   
  
Veronica: "So? We aren't expecting any visitors. Challenger is in the lab. You and I are here and Roxton and Marguerite aren't due back for another two days!"  
  
He looked up from his writing...  
  
Malone: "Oh."  
  
He quickly jumped out and the two of them ran to the elevator as it almost reached its apex. Veronica held her knives and Malone was ready with his gun when the occupants came into view.  
  
Veronica: "Marguerite? Roxton! You're not due back for a few days."  
  
Marguerite: "Where's Challenger? We have big news!"  
  
Malone: "Challenger is in the lab..."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Marguerite had already made a dash for the lab. He turned his attention to a smiling Roxton.  
  
Malone: "What happened out there?"  
  
Roxton: "Oh the usual. A little bickering, a little dancing, found a way home."  
  
Malone: "WHAT? That's wonderful, but how, where?"  
  
Roxton: "We'll tell you all about it when Challenger gets in."  
  
Marguerite was literally dragging Challenger out of his lab by his arm.  
  
Challenger: "Ok, so what's this big news?"  
  
Roxton: "You tell him Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite: "We've found a way off!"  
  
Challenger: "While you were fishing? But where?"  
  
Roxton: "We were floating in the boat for a while when we stumbled into this grotto. We were pretty deep in, but just ahead we could see the opening. It empties into the Thames."  
  
Challenger: "The Thames? But that's the river London's built near."  
  
Marguerite: "On, near, who cares! It's home!"  
  
Veronica was shocked that her friends, her family, were finally leaving her. She knew it would have to come sooner or later, but she was hoping for later, much later. She walked away from the group as they discussed their plans for home.  
  
Malone had noticed that their group had diminished in size, by one beautiful blonde. He saw Veronica walking over to the balcony.  
  
Malone: "Isn't this great news? After 2 years of looking, we can finally go home!"  
  
Veronica: "Home?"  
  
Malone: "Would you join us?"  
  
Veronica: "Malone, you know I can't go. You know how I feel about leaving here. As long as my parents bodies aren't found, I still have hope that they are alive somewhere on this plateau!"  
  
Malone: "And what if they found a way off? Like we just have. What if they are waiting for you back in London?"  
  
Veronica: "They wouldn't have left me Malone, and London's not my home! This is my home."  
  
Malone: "After 11 years I think they'd understand if you left. Leave them a note for if they do return. It's not like we're going to be gone forever, you can always go back, we have a way now!"  
  
Veronica: "Your offer is very tempting, but..."  
  
Roxton: "But what Veronica?"  
  
He had been listening to the exchanges of the young couple, in fact everyone had.  
  
Veronica: "But I have nothing in London. I know no one, I'd be lost."  
  
Challenger: "Nonsense! You know us, and we'd never let you be lost, just like you wouldn't allow us to be lost."  
  
Marguerite: "Yes, come Veronica, I'll show you around the streets of London, and take you to balls. You can get all dressed up."  
  
She thought for a moment. If they left now, her life would once again be filled with guilt and sorrow of the loss of her parents. She had nothing here if her new friends left. They were her new life.  
  
Malone: "So how's about it? Will you come?"  
  
Veronica: "I suppose I could stay for a little while."  
  
Roxton: "That's the spirit! Now I believe we should start packing now if we want to leave by tomorrow morning."  
  
Roxton smiled as he went to his room and started to gather all his things. The tree house was alive with movement as everyone grabbed all of their stuff that they could to be taken the next coming day. Much to their surprise Marguerite was unpacking gems from different hiding places around the tree house.  
  
Roxton: "Now how did we miss those?"  
  
Marguerite: "Correct placement at odd hours of the night will usually fool most people."  
  
Roxton: "I knew I heard stirring outside my door after long trips."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the next one.  
  
ººº  
  
It had been hard for Veronica to say goodbye, but she had her things packed and followed close behind the others until they hit the lake.  
  
Their walk, despite their happiness, was in almost totally silence. They reached the water just before sundown. They decided to wait until morning to float off.   
  
ººº  
  
Mourning....  
  
Luckily the boat Roxton made was big enough to hold all of them, even an added passenger. Challenger's prized pterodactyl egg, which he will be showing at the Zoological Society soon after their return.   
  
Roxton, along with Malone, rowed the boat to the grotto and after about an hour, in the distance could be seen an opening.  
  
Marguerite watched as their tiny boat neared the opening.  
  
Marguerite: "There! We're almost there!"  
  
Veronica joined Marguerite at the bow of the boat. They watched as their tiny boat broke into the vast river waters.  
  
Challenger: "We're home. I can't believe it! It's the Thames alright."  
  
He patted Malone and Roxton on the back.  
  
They followed the river as far into London as they could and then they pulled the tiny little boat to shore. They each helped one another gather their own things before they went their separate ways, promising to meet at Challenger's house in 1 month, just before their meeting with the Society.   
  
Malone, Veronica and Challenger walked one way down the street. He asked them to stay with him for the night before they went back to Malone's. He wanted them to meet his wife, Jesse and since he considered them family, he couldn't let them go off just yet.  
  
Challenger had offered his home to Marguerite and Roxton as well, but they both declined. Roxton offered to walk Marguerite to his home, since hers' was too far, as well, a gesture she didn't refuse.  
  
Roxton: "Will I be taking you straight home madam?"  
  
Marguerite: "I would like to clean up before dinner."  
  
Roxton: "My manor isn't far. If you would like, a bath can be arranged."  
  
Marguerite: "And my clothes?"  
  
Roxton: "Well, there's a Harrods. Why don't we go in and pick you up something?"  
  
They walked in and were immediately catered to.  
  
Saleslady: "How may I help you today?"  
  
Roxton: "We're looking for a dress."  
  
Saleslady: "Any in particular?"  
  
Marguerite: "A dinner dress."  
  
Saleslady: "We have many...just this way."  
  
They followed her to a room that had dress after beautiful dress.  
  
Saleslady: "May I suggest a dark blue? It would bring out your eyes even in candlelight...here this one would look brilliant on you!"  
  
  
Roxton: "Would you care to try it on?"  
  
Saleslady: "This way."  
  
Marguerite followed her into the dressing room. A few minutes later out came a breathtaking Marguerite. She showed off her dress with a twirl.  
  
Marguerite: "How do you like it?"  
  
Roxton was flabbergasted. She looked magnificent as she stepped out of the dressing room. The room radiated with her brilliance, even the saleslady was dumbfounded.  
  
Roxton: "You look wonderful!"  
  
Saleslady: "Will you be purchasing this sir?"  
  
Roxton: "Well it's up to her. Do you want it Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her face glowed as she imagined herself arm in arm with a handsome gentleman walking down a moonlit street.  
  
Roxton: "We'll take it!"  
  
Saleslady: "Let me just get that price tag and I'll ring it up for you."  
  
Marguerite: "No, hold on, let me change out of it first."  
  
She walked back in the changing room and changed back into her explorer gear from Abercrombie & Fitch. She handed the lady the dress and followed her to the cash register. She sighed as she reached into her bag for her wallet.  
  
Roxton: "What's the matter?"  
  
Marguerite: "I didn't expect to spend so much money on a dress after a long time in the jungle."  
  
Roxton stopped her from removing anything from her bag.  
  
Roxton: "It's on me."  
  
Marguerite: "No, I couldn't let you! It's too expensive."  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, consider it my gift to you. You looked so wonderful in it that I knew I wanted it for you."  
  
Marguerite: "John..."  
  
He silenced her and before she could speak another word, he paid for the dress and they were on their way out, over to his manor.  
  
Marguerite: "You didn't have to do that."  
  
Roxton: "I know, but I wanted to."  
  
They hailed a cab and were driven off.  
  
ººº  
  
Challenger: "Jesse? JESSE!"  
  
Butler: "She's upstairs in your room sir. Shall I get her for you?"  
  
Challenger: "No, let me surprise her...O and could you show these two to a guest room."  
  
Butler: "Sure thing sir."  
  
Challenger ran up the stairs to his room. The door was slightly opened and he could see his beloved wife lying, asleep on the bed. He slowly opened the door and walked over to her side. Gently he put his hand on her should. She awakened slowly to a tanned figure before her. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized her husband had finally returned after 2 years lost in the Amazon.  
  
Jesse: "George? George! It's you, it's really you!"  
  
She embraced the man before her.  
  
Challenger: "Of course it is my dear, who did you think it was?"  
  
Jesse: "After 2 years of no word we thought you all were killed. A rescue team went out to find you, but all they found were your dead guides and some leftover equipment. We thought they had taken you. We thought you were dead!"  
  
Challenger: "Nonsense! You should know by now that this tough old guy doesn't go down without a fight!"   
  
Jesse: "What happened to the rest of your expedition?"  
  
Challenger: "Well, we have two of them staying with us tonight. One we picked up when we hit the plateau."  
  
Jesse: "You mean it exists!"  
  
Challenger: "That it does, that it does!"  
  
Jesse: "And who's staying with us tonight?"  
  
Challenger: "You remember Ned Malone? And the other young woman was the one that graciously allowed us into her home. She has quite an amazing story to tell to you tonight at dinner, but first, do you think she could borrow some clothes?"  
  
Jesse got up to look threw her closet.  
  
Jesse: "So everyone made it out ok?"  
  
Challenger took off his hat.  
  
Challenger: "Afraid not."  
  
Jesse: "Not that Roxton fellow I hope. He was pretty gung-ho..."  
  
Challenger: "Ah, no Jesse, it was Arthur."  
  
Jesse: "Oh my god, no! What happened?"  
  
Challenger: "After a battle with some tribes people we all fell off a cliff except for Marguerite and Veronica. We were all found, but Summerlee went over a waterfall. We haven't found his body and we believe he is still alive, but where is the only question we can't answer."  
  
Jesse took the dress from her closet and sat on the bed. Her face dropped with the news of their dear friend's disappearance.   
  
Jesse: "So where is everyone else?"  
  
Challenger: "I offered for John and Marguerite to join us for the night, but sadly, they declined. Each had prior engagements to attend to with their arrival back home."  
  
Jesse: "Well I'm just glad you're home. Now where is Veronica, was it? I hope this dress fits."  
  
Challenger: "She's in one of the guest rooms."  
  
Jesse: "Let me go bring this to her and start a bath. If they all look like you, you could all use one!"  
  
He laughed. He was back home and he was happy.  
  
ººº  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, can I come in?"  
  
He knocked on the guest room door.  
  
Marguerite: "Just a second!"  
  
She called out to him. A minute later the door opened to Marguerite clad in her silk robe.  
  
Marguerite: "What is it?"  
  
Roxton: "Your bath is ready."  
  
Marguerite: "O good. It'll be so nice to finally have a hot bath! Where is it?"  
  
Roxton: "You'll be using my bathtub, it's bigger and nicer than the guest one."  
  
She followed him to his room.  
  
Marguerite: "My, my, someone has a big room."  
  
Roxton: "Yes well I don't like it. It's too big for just me."  
  
Marguerite: "Then where do you prefer to sleep?"  
  
Roxton: "I don't. I used to stay up all night with a bottle of amontillado watching the stars. "  
  
Marguerite: "And if it rained?"  
  
Roxton: "Down at an all night pub, but I gave up excessive drinking."  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah, when?"  
  
Roxton: "When I met you."  
  
Marguerite: "Yes well..."  
  
She felt awkward.  
  
Roxton: "Well, this way to the bathroom."  
  
He pulled off a smile and led her into the spacious European tiled bathroom with a half sunken in bathtub.  
  
Roxton: "The water is hot, the bubbles are Harrods and the flowers are real. Will there be anything else milady?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yes, care to join me?"  
  
Roxton: "If you promise this time, not to steal my clothes!"  
  
Marguerite: "I can't promise anything."  
  
Roxton: "Ladies first!"  
  
Marguerite: "If you insist."  
  
She slipped off her rob as it slid off her body onto the floor and delicately slipped into the water. Roxton watched as she slid in so easily. His heart pounded, as he knew he would be joining her in there soon.  
  
She moved to the edge of the tub, folding her arms over the side, she rested her head on her arms and looked up at him.  
  
Marguerite: "Coming, or do I have to wait?"  
  
Roxton clumsily took off his clothes and joined her in the water. Although, unlike her, he wasn't as smooth in entering the water as she was.  
  
He sat in front of her and he could feel her slender hands on his shoulders. She massaged the tense muscles from 2 years of stress on the savage plateau and washed away the dirt that seemed imbedded within his skin. His muscles only tensed when her hands slowly made their way around his neck to his chest. His eyes closed as her touch sent shivers up his spine. He wasn't used to being indulged.  
  
Marguerite: "Are you alright?"  
  
Roxton: "Perfectly fine."  
  
Marguerite: "Then sit back and let me take care of you for once."  
  
He obeyed as she massaged his body free from his sore muscles. He was in paradise.  
  
ººº  
The butler led the two young couple to their sleeping quarters as the two looked in at it in awe. It was a rather large room, complete with furniture and a rather large bed.  
  
Veronica: "I've never seen a bed quit this size before!"  
  
Malone dropped his stuff and took a running leap onto the bed. It had been a long time since he felt something so soft.  
  
Malone: "Just lie on it. It's so comfortable."  
  
Veronica followed Malone's example and jumped onto the bed where she was immediately comfortable.  
  
Veronica: "It's no nice. Now I know what you guys have been missing!"  
  
There came a knock on the door.  
  
Jesse: "Ah, Miss Veronica?"  
  
Veronica got up off the bed and answered the door.  
  
Jesse: "I'm George's wife, Jesse. He thought you might want to slip into one of my dresses for tonight's dinner."  
  
Veronica: "Thank you."  
  
Jesse: "Ah, Mr. Malone! It's nice to see you again. I'm so glad that you made it back in one peace. I can still remember like it was yesterday when you first came to visit George. My has he changed since then."  
  
He got up to great her with a hug.  
  
Malone: "Yes well, we've all changed."  
  
Jesse: "Well the butler is preparing you all some baths so you can wash up and change. Ned, I think you can borrow some of George's clothes if you have nothing else."  
  
Malone: "That would be marvelous, thank you."  
  
Jesse: "Come with me and let's see what we can do?"  
  
ººº  
  
It was nearing 6 o'clock and Roxton found himself once again waiting patiently, or rather, impatiently outside the heiress's guestroom door.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, will you hurry up, we have reservations!"  
  
Marguerite was just putting on the necklace they found inside the pirate's treasure chest, along with a stunning pair of earrings and a bracelet, all matching, when Roxton busted into the door.  
  
She looked up from the mirror.  
  
Marguerite: "You should know better than to bust in on a lady when she's in her room."  
  
He was about to say something when she stood up to face him. His mouth dropped again when he saw her in the dress. It complemented her so perfectly that his words seemed to melt away as his face turned into a radiant smile. He thought she looked great in the store, but after she cleaned up and a few accessories, she was unquestionably going to turn a few heads in the restaurant.   
  
She placed a finger on his chin as she walked passed him, his gaze never leaving her body.  
  
Marguerite: "Shall we go to dinner?"  
  
He walked her to the circle driveway in front of his manor house as Ford Simplex pulled up. Its driver immediately walked around to open the door for its two passengers.   
  
Roxton: "Ladies first."  
  
Marguerite: "If you insist!"  
  
The driver took his position back at the front and the drove off to the restaurant.  
  
ººº   
  
The car pulled up to the restaurant only a few minutes late. After Roxton exited the car, he helped Marguerite and then went over to the driver to tell him that they'd be walking home tonight.  
  
The restaurant, thankfully, held their reservation. It was rare when two of the most well known people in London strolled into a little restaurant together, especially a couple as rare as a Krux and Roxton.  
  
Maître d': "Right this way to your table."  
  
They followed him to a cozy little table for two at the back of the restaurant where they weren't going to be bothered by the common people. He sat them down and handed them each a menu.  
  
Maître d': "The waiter should be here shortly to take your drink order."  
  
Roxton: "Thank you."  
  
The maître d' walked off to greet the other guests while Roxton and Marguerite looked over their menus.  
  
Roxton: "Well Ms. Krux, do you know what you'll be ordering?"  
  
Marguerite: "You know already?"  
  
Roxton: "What can I say, I know what I want and I go for it."  
  
Marguerite: "I've noticed. Well, I do believe I'll start out with a shrimp cocktail and then..."  
  
She trailed off as she looked at her menu some more.  
  
Marguerite: "What are you going to have?"  
  
Roxton: "Baked clams casino and then I'm going to have a T-bone steak. I haven't had one in a very long time."  
  
Marguerite: "Sounds good, but I think I'll have Thon en Chartreuse."  
  
Roxton: "What's that?"  
  
Marguerite: "The tuna."  
  
Just then the waiter came.  
  
Waiter: "Welcome, my name is Shawn Claude, and I'll be your waiter. How are you this evening? "  
  
Roxton: "Fine thank you."  
  
Waiter: "What would you like to start with?"  
  
Roxton: "I'll start with a nice Stoli martini, up, olives. And she would probably like a nice Chardonnay."  
  
Waiter: "And are you ready to order?"  
  
Roxton looked at Marguerite who gave him an encouraging glance to continue.  
  
Roxton: "I believe we are. The lady would like to start with a shrimp...."  
  
He paused for a moment because Marguerite had interrupted him.  
  
Marguerite: "Actually, could I get the Caponata and then the Thon en Chartreuse?"  
  
Waiter: "Sure thing, and sir, what would you like?"  
  
Roxton: "Could I get the baked clams casino and a T-bone steak."  
  
Waiter: "And how would you like that cooked?"  
  
Roxton: "Medium-rare."  
  
Waiter: "Ok, will that be it?"  
  
Roxton: "I believe so."  
  
The waiter walked off with a thank you and tended to another table.  
  
Roxton: "I thought you were having the shrimp."  
  
Marguerite: "I changed my mind. People change you know."  
  
Roxton: "Yes I do...but you made me look like an idiot."  
  
He didn't say it menacing, but he did feel stupid that he didn't even know what she would like to order. He was always used to ordering for his guests.  
  
Marguerite: "Nothing unusual then."  
  
Roxton just smiled at her and when their drinks came.   
  
ººº  
  
Challenger and the others were just sitting down to eat when Challenger noticed that Veronica was missing from the table.  
  
Challenger: "Where's Veronica?"  
  
Malone: "She's trying on the dress Jesse let her borrow."  
  
Then as if by magic, Veronica appeared in the threshold of the door. She looked even more radiant then ever even in something that showed a lot more of her. Malone automatically rose to his seat to help her into hers.  
  
Jesse: "Well how does it fit?"  
  
Veronica: "Wonderfully! Thank you."  
  
Challenger: "Well have a seat my dear and we'll start dinner!"  
  
The table was furnished with tons of food. Potatoes, Turkey, sausage, steak, salad, and bread! Not to mention a few bottles of wine to celebrate their return home. Challenger raised his glass to make a toast.  
  
Challenger: "A toast, to a successful mission, to new found friends and a new found family."  
  
He was about to sit down then he remembered something. Standing back up he ending is toast.  
  
Challenger: "And to Veronica, who, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be alive today to tell of our story."  
  
All: "Here, here!"  
  
Jesse: "Well, let's begin! I'm sure you guys haven't had a home cooked meal like this in a long time."  
  
Malone: "No, every meal was home cooked! Though it wasn't turkey!"  
  
Challenger: "Veronica, you have to try these potatoes, they are just wonderful!"  
  
They all ate as if it were thanksgiving.  
  
ººº  
  
After a wonderful dinner, both declined dessert, paid their check and went out doors.  
  
Roxton: "It's such a beautiful night. Care for a walk?"  
  
Marguerite: "I would love to!"  
  
She wrapped her arm on Roxton's as they walked down the street. They passed by shop windows and Marguerite couldn't help herself but to look in. They made their way to the jewelry shop window.  
  
Marguerite: "Now this is what I've been missing. They're so beautiful."  
  
She looked in on the window as her eyes glazed over with delight.  
  
Roxton: "I've seen better!"  
  
Marguerite: "Where?"  
  
He had successfully diverted her attention so that she was looking at him for an answer.  
  
Marguerite: "Nice try!"  
  
Jacob: "Miss Krux? Miss Marguerite Krux?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yes?"  
  
The man approached the couple. He was a striking figure of a man, tall, muscular body, with a chiseled face. He had bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He was clad in a fine Italian suit as well. He was very handsome and seemed somewhat familiar to the heiress.  
  
Jacob: "Do you not remember me? Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite: "Should I?"  
  
Roxton: "Sir, may I ask who are you?"  
  
Jacob: "I'm Jacob Wyannt. I am Marguerite's fiancé!"  
  
Roxton: "Excuse me?"  
  
Marguerite: "Sir, I think you might have the wrong Marguerite Krux."  
  
Jacob: "It's not your fault you don't remember. You got into a terrible accident a few years ago."  
  
Marguerite: "Accident? How come I don't remember that either?"  
  
Roxton: "Let's slow down a second here. Why don't you start from the beginning?"  
  
Jacob: "About 3 years ago Miss Krux and I were engaged to be married after about a year and a half of she being courted. A few months later I found out that she owed some loan shark a lot of money and he was coming after her. Of course I would dare let anything happen to her, but one day she insisted on going to the shops. Upon returning her car got into a terrible accident, run off the road by one of the mob boss' men. He got away scott free, although my Marguerite and her driver weren't as fortunate. The driver perished on impact, and Marguerite came out with fatal wounds...should I continue?"  
  
There was a horrified look on Roxton and Marguerite's face. Roxton turned Marguerite around so they could talk privately.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, is anything ringing any bells?"  
  
Marguerite: "Not a single one."  
  
Roxton: "Then maybe we should go."  
  
Marguerite: "No, if he is who he say he is, then I have to listen to him. He's talking about my life."  
  
Roxton: "But I thought you said people change? I thought you wanted to give your old life up?"  
  
Marguerite: "I never knew I had a fiancé! Maybe I should just listen to him. It's not like I'm going home with him...yet."  
  
Roxton looked disappointed as their entire night was just ruined by this news. They turned back around to listen to the rest of the story.  
  
Marguerite: "Please continue."  
  
Jacob: "After the car accident you were sent to the hospital. You were admitted as critical. You lost a lot of blood. I was your only available compatible donor, so I gave as mush blood as I could. For a while they didn't think you'd make it, but you were strong. After about a week you were stable, but still unconscious. For another 2 months you were in a coma and every day I was by your side. I even spent a few nights at the hospital, and a few days in church praying for you. Soon after you gained consciousness, but you couldn't remember me, or anyone for that matter. You thought us all strangers. Within a week after you regained consciousness they allowed you to come home, but they didn't expect you to escape. You got free before anyone could pick you up. We looked all over for you, but you seemed to have disappeared! The day that Professor George Challenger had his meeting with the Zoological Society; they found one of the mob boss' henchmen dead in an alley. Then it was all over the newspapers that you were going to fund his expedition, but you were still, nowhere to be found. The day the boat was leaving I tried to make it down to the dock and find you, but I was too late. You had already left."  
  
Marguerite stood there thinking. She was extremely uncomfortable even though none of it was sinking into her head. Roxton noticed her uneasiness. He left Marguerite to stay put as he went to talk to Jacob alone.  
  
Roxton: "Well that all sounds very interesting but..."  
  
Jacob: "I've been looking 3 years for her."  
  
Roxton: "What's one more night? Huh? Now listen, she's staying at my manor tonight. I'll talk to her tonight. If she's willing to go back with you, here's my number."  
  
Roxton wrote the manor house's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jacob. Jacob also gave his number to Roxton.  
  
Jacob walked over to Marguerite.  
  
Jacob: "I know this all sounds weird, but you must believe me. Marguerite I loved you and still love you. If you like you can come over to my house one day soon and see the pictures that I kept, hoping you'd come home. Can I meet you for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
Roxton had strolled back over to take Marguerite back to the house.  
  
Roxton: "She's having breakfast with me tomorrow."  
  
Jacob: "Then how about lunch?"  
  
Roxton was about to object when Marguerite interrupted.  
  
Marguerite: "I'd love to. Now I must be going."  
  
Marguerite took Roxton's arm and started to walk off with him. They said their good byes and were off.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite I don't want you going with him alone."  
  
Marguerite: "How else am I going to find out who he really is? "  
  
Roxton: "Then let me come with you to lunch tomorrow."  
  
Marguerite: "No I think it would be best if I went alone."  
  
The rest of the walk back was in almost total silence. Roxton led Marguerite to her room where they said good night and she vanished behind her door. Roxton just stood their disillusioned behind the closed door.  
  
ººº  
  
Malone: "Well I do believe it's getting late."  
  
Challenger: "Maybe you're right Malone. I think I'm going to head to bed."  
  
Veronica: "Good night George."  
  
Challenger: "Good night you two."  
  
Challenger walked with Jesse out the room to go to bed.  
  
Malone: "Feel like going to bed?"  
  
Veronica: "I feel like sleeping for the next 4 days!"  
  
Malone: "I'm with you. Let's go to bed."  
  
Malone went over to Veronica's side where he helped her up and walks together to the bedroom.  
  
Malone: "What do you feel like doing tomorrow?"  
  
Veronica: "If I ever wake up for it, I don't know. There are no animals to hunt, things to fix, what can we do?"  
  
Malone: "How about we take a day out on the town? We can stop at some stores and shop and grab some breakfast or something."  
  
Veronica: "Sounds like fun."  
  
They walk into the bedroom and immediately jump into bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
ººº  
  
Roxton always seemed to find himself on the outside of Marguerite. He stood once more behind the closed door waiting for the heiress to arise for breakfast. Will she ever wake up? He thought. He knocked once more on the wooden door.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, are you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened to Marguerite already dressed.  
  
Marguerite: "I'm coming, you don't have to baby me all the time you know."  
  
Roxton: "Well sometimes I think you need it."  
  
Marguerite: "Is that so? Well I wouldn't want to become a burden on you, I'll be out of here today."  
  
He didn't mean to be harsh to her, but...  
  
Roxton: "And where will you go? Your mansion is on the other side of London."  
  
Marguerite: "Who said I was going there?"  
  
Roxton: "I'm not letting you go off with that Jacob character. You don't even know if he's for real!"  
  
Marguerite: "You're not my father. I don't have to listen to you. I am a grown woman and I can do as I please and I can take care of myself!"  
  
Roxton: "Oh really?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yes really!"  
  
The butler walks in.  
  
Butler: "Ms. Krux."  
  
Marguerite turns her gaze from Roxton where they were having an intimidating stare, to the Butler.  
  
Marguerite: "Yes?"  
  
She said in a tone of anger.  
  
Butler: "A Mr. Wyannt is here to see you."  
  
Marguerite: "Perfect! I can finally get out of here."  
  
Marguerite followed the Butter passing an annoyed Roxton to the sitting area where Jacob had been waiting for her. As she descended down the staircase, Jacob immediately rose to the beautiful sight before him.  
  
Jacob: "I never thought I'd see you walking to me again. Oh how I've missed you!"  
  
He took Marguerite in his arms, but she went a little rigid to his touch. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her something was wrong, but she brushed it off. She didn't want Roxton to know that she felt uncomfortable around Jacob because she was trying to get away from him. He infuriated her too much, and at this particular moment, any escape, no matter how dangerous, was better than staying in the Lion's Den.  
  
Although all the time Roxton new her, studied her, her slight body change at Jacob's touch caught his eye. He knew she wasn't comfortable around him, but nothing he could say would make her stay. She was just to infuriate at him and he knew it!  
  
Marguerite: "Well Jacob, are you ready to go?"  
  
Roxton stood rigid in the background and just watched the exchanges that went on. He couldn't believe she was actually going.  
  
Jacob: "Well actually I wanted to speak with Lord Roxton for a little while if that was ok?"  
  
Roxton: "That would...."  
  
But he was cut off.  
  
Marguerite: "No, it's not. He has some work to take care of, we should just get going now."  
  
She cast a look in his direction, which dared him to object to her statement. He remained quiet as he watched Marguerite go.  
  
Jacob took Marguerite's arm and led her out the door.  
  
Jacob: "Oh, Lord Roxton, when would you like me to return her home?"  
  
But Marguerite dragged him out the door before Roxton could answer.  
  
ººº  
  
It was almost impossible to pull themselves from warm, clean, comfortable sheets on a soft bed, but somehow they made their way to their feet and got dressed for a fun day to come.  
  
Malone: "The first thing we're going to do is have breakfast for two at this little café I know, and then, shopping on the streets of London. Then do I dare say we take a cruise on the Thames?"  
  
Veronica: "Sounds like something interesting to do."  
  
Veronica reached for her knives.  
  
Malone: "You're not going to need those. London's safer than the plateau."  
  
Veronica: "Better safe than sorry."  
  
Malone: "Suit yourself."  
  
ººº  
  
Their lunch was held al fresco outside the little café.  
  
Jacob: "So Marguerite, what have you been up to these couple of years since you left me?"  
  
Marguerite: "Just around."  
  
Jacob: "Did you ever find that 'Lost World' that madman George Challenger was raving about?"  
  
Jacob broke out into a chuckle.  
  
Marguerite looked at him uneasily. With all the time they spent on the plateau together they all had become very close and she soon realized how sane Challenger was. On more than one occasion he had saved their lives with his knowledge and she wasn't going to let anyone talk badly about him.  
  
Marguerite: "He's not a madman. His accusations were more than correct. It does exist."  
  
Jacob: "You're not serious are you? You must show me where it is!"  
  
Marguerite: "Jacob, I've spent 2 years there, trapped without any of the modern convinces, I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon. Not without an elephant gun at least."  
  
Jacob: "Why such heavy artillery?"  
  
Marguerite: "Because a T-rex's hide is a lot thicker than Challenger's pride...."  
  
She stopped herself and noticed what she had said. Jacob just looked at her with laughter.   
  
Jacob: "If that were true then you'd probably need a tank to break that lizards hide!"  
  
She couldn't help but let out a giggle, event though a T-rex was nothing to laugh at, she was in London and didn't have to worry about such dangers anymore.  
  
They continued their lunch with laughs and smiles. As their time was coming to a close, Marguerite remembered Roxton back at the Manor where all her stuff was. She knew he'd either be infuriated with her, or just ask a lot of questions about the day's activities. She had to admit that it was cute how he worried over her, but they weren't in the jungle anymore, they were back on her turf where she could take care of herself.  
  
With much thought, she decided to go back home with Jacob. A night of bickering with Roxton was not apart of her agenda.  
  
Marguerite: "Uh, Jacob, do you mind if I go back home with you?"  
  
His eyes shimmered.  
  
Jacob: "Does this mean you'll come back to me?"  
  
She didn't mean for him to think that she was going to stay with him forever, as they might have planned years ago, but for the night anyway, away from Roxton would ease her mind.  
  
Marguerite: "You could say that."  
  
They walked back to their car and drove it back to the Roxton Manor where she went to pick up her clothes to bring them back to Jacob's.  
  
ººº  
  
They sat down outside a nice little restaurant for lunch.  
  
Malone: "Well this is London. What do you think?"  
  
Veronica: "It's a jungle within itself."  
  
Malone's gaze was primarily on Veronica, but in the corner of his eye he saw someone familiar walking arm in arm with a handsome man.  
  
Malone: "Gladys?"   
  
Gladys: "Malone? Is that you? My have you changed, I barely recognized you."  
  
Malone: "Yes well a few years in a savage jungle would change anyone. And who is this?"  
  
Gladys: "Ned Malone, meet Robert, my husband! And who do you have there?"  
  
Malone hesitated a minute and then picked Veronica up out of her seat where he passionately kissed her.  
  
Malone: "This is Veronica, my fiancé!"  
  
He glanced at Veronica long enough for her to realize to play along. She got up with a smile and grabbed Malone's hand.  
  
Gladys looked a little jealous. She liked having old Neddy fawning over her all the time.  
  
Gladys: "When's the wedding?"  
  
Veronica: "O we haven't set a date yet, but hopefully sometime very soon."  
  
Gladys: "Be sure to invite us! We wouldn't dream of missing such a joyous event."  
  
Robert: "Gladys, we must be going, we have that appointment."  
  
Gladys: "O right. Hope to see you guys soon!"  
  
Robert and Gladys walked off and left Veronica and Ned outside the café.  
  
Veronica: "You missed that thing? She's so...so annoying!"  
  
Malone: "Once I thought she was the one for me. I thought that she was the best I could ever do. But I was just a boy then, naive, and now I'm glad I went on the expedition of Challenger's it opened my eyes to see that there is better."  
  
He confessed to her.  
  
Veronica: "And you found better?"  
  
Malone: "I'm looking at better."  
  
She smiled at him, as they didn't even notice that the waiter had brought their food to the table.  
  
ººº  
The car pulled up to the circular driveway where the driver let its passengers out near the front door. Roxton watched from one of the windows as his face glowed when he saw Marguerite step out of the car, but then he was quickly saddened when Jacob was seen accompanying her.  
  
He closed the shades and walked down the stairs to the living room, where the butler had already let Marguerite and Jacob in. He tried to pull off a descent composure that Marguerite immediately noticed, but Jacob was more than naïve to the way Roxton felt about Marguerite.  
  
Roxton: "How was your day?"  
  
Jacob: "Just wonderful!"  
  
Roxton: "Oh?"  
  
Jacob: "Marguerite has agreed to come back with me."  
  
Roxton felt very disappointed inside. His heart literally shattered at the news, but he kept a happy façade up as not to let Marguerite notice how heartbroken he was.  
  
Roxton: "Is that so?"  
  
He gave a look to Marguerite who hung on Jacob with a content look on her face.  
  
Marguerite: "Yes that is so."  
  
Roxton: "So you probably came to pick up your stuff."  
  
He said very sorrowfully that only Marguerite picked up on. He knew that Marguerite knew he was only looking out for her because he cared so much for her, but she refused to see it.  
  
Jacob: "Yes, my driver has agreed to wait and help with her bags."  
  
Marguerite started to walk up the stairs to her current room with Jacob following right behind her.  
  
Roxton watched as Marguerite was slowly slipping away from his grasp. To lose her to Jacob felt like he was losing her forever.   
  
The butler walked up behind Roxton.  
  
Butler: "Sir, are you ok?"  
  
Roxton turned to face him.  
  
Roxton: "I think I'll be ok."  
  
Butler: "You love her don't you?"  
  
He was stunned by the accusation, but then realized how right he was.  
  
Roxton: "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Butler: "Love is the one thing that is hard to hide, no matter how hard you try."  
  
Roxton nodded in agreement and ascended the stairs to the guest room where Jacob and Marguerite were packing her clothes.  
  
He stopped at the door and peaked inside the crack to see Marguerite and Jacob laughing and having fun as they packed her stuff away.  
  
Jacob grabbed one of Marguerite's lingerie and held it up with a smile.  
  
Jacob: "When did you get this?"  
  
She laughed at him. He was holding it upside down. Never let a man play with women's clothes, they'd only get lost in them!  
  
Roxton knocked on the door before he let himself in.  
  
Roxton: "Need any help?"  
  
Marguerite: "No I believe we're ok."  
  
Jacob: "Yes, we're almost done, unless you want to start bringing those bags down to the car."  
  
Roxton reluctantly picked up the baggage and brought them down to the front door where Jacob's driver took them the rest of the way to the car.  
  
A few minutes later Marguerite and Jacob brought the rest of the bags down. Roxton's Butler grabbed the remaining bags and brought them to the car as they said goodbye. Roxton pulled Marguerite aside while Jacob went down to the car.  
  
Marguerite: "What's the matter?"  
  
Roxton: "I know you don't like me very much right now, but you know that I don't like Jacob either. If something happens Marguerite..."  
  
Marguerite: "Nothing's going to happen."  
  
Roxton: "But if it does, take this."  
  
He handed her a piece of paper.  
  
Roxton: "It's just in case. If something happens I want you to use this, ok? No matter when or what time."  
  
He gave her a hug that she half-heartedly returned. He never knew a heart could break more than once a day, but the shattered pieces inside him felt like they shattered again when she didn't hug him back.  
  
Jacob: "Marguerite, we better get moving!"  
  
Marguerite: "Well I better go."  
  
She didn't even look back when she descended the stone stairs to the car. The driver opened the door and she got in. The car drove off leaving Roxton standing there distraught.  
  
ººº  
  
Veronica and Ned's day of fun was slowly coming to a close when he suggested to go to the park to watch the sun set.   
  
Veronica: "I've only seen sunsets on the Plateau, it would be nice to see one in London."  
  
They sat and watched the tranquil scene of as the colors of the sky dance as the minutes went by and blue slowly faded to red. Soon the fiery red faded to a deep purple and the stars popped, a few at first and then hundreds. They sat and watched until the sun was totally gone before they walked bad to Challenger's house where they were welcomed to spend another night.  
  
ººº  
  
Roxton sat outside on his balcony watching the sunset and the stars come out with a bottle of amontillado. He tried to drown his thoughts of Marguerite in every glass, but something always reminded him of her. He looked up to the stars, the same stars they looked at every night on the plateau and he had wished he were back there with her.   
  
Butler: "Sir, don't you think it's getting late? Maybe you should put that bottle away and head to bed."  
  
Roxton turned around to see the concerned look upon the help's face watching him sympathetically.   
  
Roxton: "What good would it be? I'd never be able to fall asleep knowing that she's with him and not me."  
  
Butler: "Sir, if I must say, I saw the way she looks at you, maybe she feels the same way?"  
  
Roxton: "Even if she did, she'd never admit it. Oh why did I have to fall in love with such a stubborn woman?"  
  
Butler: "Because she fell in love with such a stubborn man."  
  
The Butler walked off back into the house leaving Roxton watching the stars once again.  
  
ººº  
  
Marguerite couldn't sleep. Jacob had offered his bed, rather their bed, to her, but she declined and asked for one of the guest rooms instead. She walked over to the window where she gazed at the stars as if she were back in the tree house, with Roxton beside her. As silly as it sounded, he was the only person she ever thought she could trust, and that she could talk to. No one else would listen to her, except him. *Why do I always have to be so stubborn?* she thought. She refused to believe that she could be loved and believe that she could give love, but slowly she opened up to him. *Bah! This is nonsense, he doesn't love me!* And she went back off to bed taking one last look towards the sky catching a shooting star that passed overhead.  
  
ººº  
  
A few days later...  
  
Roxton's condition changed rapidly. He was no longer the carefree man he used to be. He spent most of his days in the house doing absolutely nothing, and most of his nights nursing a bottle of liquor outside on the porch. He barely touched his food. He slept very little because his nights were filled with horror and regret. All his old and terrifying memories were returning, night after night. He found himself tossing and turning in the night and waking up at odd hours, only to be found in the morning by the help passed out on the porch with an empty bottle.  
  
Even though he never became violent, John was becoming very uncomfortable to be around. His temper rose and he often snapped for no reason. The help was terrified of him.   
  
They help tried to persuade him to go out, but it was a useless effort. They even called Professor Challenger to see if they would pay the poor man a visit, but that visit never brought a significant change in Roxton. They all worried for the poor man's health, but knew that Marguerite was the only key to his existence.  
  
ººº  
  
As the days went by Jacob's sweet nature was quickly fading away. He would often leave Marguerite alone in the house with the servants while he went off to some bar. Although Marguerite wouldn't remain at home, she would often go out, but upon her return, Jacob would be angry with her. Even threaten her when he was drunk. Even though Marguerite more than not, didn't take the abuse and would often walk off, or yell back at Jacob, leaving him frantically apologizing.   
  
*This is going to be harder than I thought* he told himself, muttering under his breath as Marguerite walked off on one occasion.  
  
ººº  
Roxton's friends were becoming incredible concerned with the hunter's rapidly decreasing condition. He was becoming very anti-social and was reverting back to the ways he used to live after his brother and father's death. Days and nights filled with guilt and regret, memories flooding his mind at every turn, haunting him. Even the cheerful faces of Challenger, Malone and Veronica upon their visits didn't even break Roxton out of his confinement. They all knew he loved her, but didn't know how much grief losing her would cause him.  
  
They even tried convincing him to join the others at Challenger's house for a big dinner with all of them from the expedition. They promised him Marguerite would be there, but the thought of her being with Jacob only made him decline the invitation faster.  
  
Each night he dreamed of the days on the plateau and wished that they had never found that way off, never found a way back to civilization, and never found out that he would lose Marguerite to another.  
  
ººº  
  
The days at the Wyannt Estate weren't all they were cracked up to be. Marguerite was soon finding out things about Jacob Wyannt and would often confront him on many occasions, to which he lied, denied or changed the subject. Jacob would also come home with his friends on many of the nights smelling of liquor, cigars and cheap woman's perfume. They would all go to a back room, thinking Marguerite and the others asleep and start discussing business dealings.  
  
One night Marguerite couldn't take it any more and tried to leave, but was stopped by a very angry Jacob.  
  
Jacob: "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Marguerite: "I would think that it would be obvious!"  
  
Jacob: "Don't you dare get smart with me!"  
  
Marguerite: "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"  
  
Jacob: "I am you're fiancé damn it and I can tell you that you are not allowed to step out this door!"  
  
Marguerite: "You're not my fiancé and I shall do as I please."  
  
She started to walk out the door when she felt a hand grasp her arm with such strength that she let out a little yelp.  
  
Marguerite: "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
She screamed, but he only held her tighter. He started to drag her up the stairs. She squirmed and fought the whole way, but he was just too strong. He led her into one of the rooms at the top of he stairs where he forcefully threw her down on the bed. He jumped on top of her, sitting on her hips, he held her down and start to undo his clothes. He held her hands with one of his while the other was used to undo his clothes.  
  
Marguerite: "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She tried to get up.  
  
Jacob: "You're my fiancé..."  
  
Marguerite: "NO, I'm not!"  
  
Not listening to her comment he continued his sentence.  
  
Jacob: "You've always been a little tart Marguerite. What's one more?"  
  
She looked frantically about the room, trying to find something to stop Jacob's assault. She wriggled one of her hands free and grabbed the lamp that was near the bed. She smashed it as hard as she could on his head. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he went unconscious and toppled on top of her. She pushed his off and gathered all the things she could.   
  
When she reached for her jacket a small piece of paper fell out. She quickly grabbed it off the floor and ran down the stairs. She opened the folded piece of paper to find a note written in Roxton's best handwriting.  
  
Dear Marguerite,  
  
You must know that today when you left with Jacob for lunch I couldn't help but miss you. Without your presence around me I never feel complete, but you believe that a relationship with me would never work out. I know today you left me because of the argument, but you must know I never meant to hurt you, and I would never hurt you.   
  
If the person you love is not I, then please tell me it's not Jacob either. I don't like, or trust him. If he touches you Marguerite I want you to call. Even if I can't have you, I'll always be the one to protect you. My number's 555-6828.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
John Roxton  
  
She read the letter to herself as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. She grabbed the phone and dialed his number, although he wasn't the one to answer the phone.  
  
ººº  
  
It had been a long while before Roxton got a substantial amount of sleep and the Butler was a little afraid to wake him up, but the call sounded urgent.  
  
Butler: "Sir, there is an important call for you?"  
  
Roxton moaned and rolled over.  
  
Roxton: "Tell them to call in the morning."  
  
Butler: "But sir, it's from a Ms. Krux, and she sounds upset."  
  
Roxton jumped up out of bed and ran to the phone.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, are you ok?"  
  
He could barely here the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton, Jacob is not who he says to be. I have to get out of here...."  
  
Roxton: "Just hold on Marguerite, I'll be right there."  
  
Marguerite: "No, I can't wait that long, I have to go now."  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, just calm down, I'll be right there, just hold on."  
  
He tried to calm her down, but deep down inside he was scared too.  
  
Roxton: "I'm coming now, ok, I'm coming."  
  
He hung up the phone and ran to the car where the driver was already ready to take him.  
  
ººº  
  
The crash of the lamp was so loud that it woke everyone up, even the dogs who were in their kennels outside started to bark with the commotion. The loyal servants dashed to the sound to find Jacob on the floor passed out with a deep gash on his forehead. One ran to the bathroom to get a glass of cold water while the others tried to shake him awake.  
  
Servant: "Sir, she's getting away, you must stop her."  
  
He moaned and his hand flung up to feel his head.  
  
Servant: "Sir, she's getting away!"  
  
He became conscience and yelled back at his incompetent servants.  
  
Jacob: "Then why aren't you stopping her?"  
  
He quickly rose and stumbled down the stairs to find Marguerite almost at the door.   
  
Jacob: "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
He was halfway down the stairs when she saw him. He looked more evil than a hungry raptor. He breathed hard as he tried to make his way down the stairs to get her. His face was almost covered in blood from the gash and his eyes were darkened with rage.  
  
Marguerite dropped her things when his stability seemed to be returning and his pace quickened. She ran for the door that seemed to far away. She grabbed the knob and twisted it, but it was late, Jacob was already there, ripping her hands off the door. She managed to open it a little, but didn't have enough time to get safely on the other side.  
  
Jacob: "How DARE you run away from me!"  
  
He slapped her and threw her to the ground where she hit a table on the way. She doubled over on the floor, clutching her side that ached and then she braced herself for another blow. His hand came crashing down on her face as a small trickle of blood started from the corner of her lips.  
  
Before he could strike her again, an angered voice sounded from the background.  
  
Roxton: "Don't you dare lay another hand on her!"  
  
Through swollen eyes, Marguerite could just barely make out the figure that stood at the door, only 15 feet away.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton...."  
  
She breathed, but Jacob had thrown her back down. Turning to Roxton he laughed.  
  
Jacob: "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Roxton: "I'm just going to have to stop you!"  
  
Jacob made his way over to Roxton where he threw a punch right for his face. Roxton dodged it and barreled into Jacob's stomach, causing him to stumble onto the ground. As Jacob tried to get back up, Roxton threw two punches right to his already bloodied face. Jacob once again fell down unconscious onto the ground.   
  
Roxton gathered Marguerite up in his arms and all the things he could carry to his car that was parked just outside. They drove back to his manner where he cleaned up her wounds and placed her on his bed to rest.  
  
ººº  
  
From the extensive blows that Marguerite encountered, she stayed cataleptic for a few days. As the days went on she seemed to be getting better, but she was still weak and traumatized by the incident.  
  
Roxton, day after day stayed with her, cleaning her wounds and trying to get the unconscious Marguerite to eat. He entered his room on one occasion to find her awake and at the window. It was dark and the stars were out. She stood at the window watching the many stars twinkle up above. Roxton put down the plate of food that he held and walked over to her.  
  
Roxton: "You know you shouldn't be out of bed yet. You're still too weak!"  
  
He turned her to face him and noticed with the light of a full moon that her face was soaked in tears. He brought her close to him and embraced her.  
  
For the next couple of days Marguerite hardly touched her food and cried herself to sleep. Roxton worried for her, and often spend some nights curled up next to her on the King size bed.  
  
She had been mute for those few days after the encounter, but one morning, very early, she had the courage to speak.   
  
Roxton, that night, had been by her side the whole time as she cried in her sleep. He too had fallen asleep, curled up in a protective position next to her once the whimpers subsided, and had only wakened when he heard the sweetest voice wake him up.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton?"  
  
She was facing him, only a few inches from his face when he had woken up.  
  
Roxton: "Yes?"  
  
He said in a low voice.  
  
Marguerite: "I want to go back to the plateau."  
  
He smiled at her remark and brought her close to him. She started to sniffle again, not quite over the experience.   
  
ººº  
  
Shortly after they had returned to the plateau. Challenger because he forgot some experiments, Malone to finish his story, Veronica missing home, and Marguerite and Roxton to get away from London.  
  
ººº  
  
A few months later...  
  
One cool night, Roxton couldn't sleep. Thinking that fresh jungle air was just what he needed to calm his tensed body, he walked out of his room to the balcony. There he found Marguerite watching the stars in the distance.  
  
Roxton: "Could I join you?"  
  
Sensing his presence long before he spoke, she replied to his question without turning around.  
  
Marguerite: "Nothing's stopping you."  
  
Roxton: "Just thought I'd ask."  
  
He joined her in watching the stars twinkle.  
  
Roxton: "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Marguerite: "If only they were worth a penny."  
  
Roxton: "Who was he?"  
  
Marguerite: "Who was who?"  
  
Roxton: "Jacob. He wasn't who he said he was."  
  
Stunned for a moment, she turned to look at him.  
  
Marguerite: "You're right, he wasn't."  
  
Roxton: "Then who was he?"  
  
Marguerite: "The real Jacob died in a plane crash about a month after my disappearance into the Amazon. From what I read in the papers that were kept around the house, he was shot down by a returning enemy plane that didn't quite know the war was over. From what I remember, the real Jacob was a sweet and caring man."  
  
Roxton looked down to the ground in grief.  
  
Roxton: "Then who..."  
  
Marguerite: "That imposter was the boss of the gang that was out to kill me. While I went to 'sleep' his comrades would come over and discuss how to get rid of me and countless others. I had never met him before, every job was done in secret transactions, but I guess he wanted to pay me a personal visit since I eluded all his other men."  
  
Roxton: "So that's why you never recognized him when he confronted us that day."  
  
Marguerite: "And the only way he could have known me was from the picture in the newspaper."  
  
Roxton: "I knew I didn't trust him."  
  
Marguerite: "Neither did I."  
  
  
Hmmm....why did Marguerite go then? Just another one of the mysteries of Marguerite and of THE LOST WORLD!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
LuV Ya Guys,  
Tigs  



End file.
